A semiconductor memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), destructs data in memory cells in read operations (destructive read system). The read data is re-written to the memory cells in a write-back operation following the read operation. However, a memory cell has come to store more than a bit (multi-bit) in recent years. This causes a problem, such as increased time required for the write-back operation.